


Meeting of the Master Breakers

by Hurtz_whale



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: will add on character and relationship tags as story cont inues :]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtz_whale/pseuds/Hurtz_whale
Summary: Trying to reconnect with the people he used to know, Rex finds someone similar to him.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Meeting of the Master Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> bwaaaaa  
> nervous to post this !  
> fyi - i usually make my chapters small so they're less time consuming and easier to read

Rex taps his fingers against the table rhythmically, waiting for people to arrive nervously. Not that he was sure anyone would.  
He'd sent out posters for a meeting of master breakers. because, quite frankly, he'd never actually seen one besides himself before. It was sort of a haphazard toss at a re-connection with people. After Emmet and Lucy had talked him down from his spiral, he sort of became a recluse. Which was ironic, but he just genuinely didn't want to be around the people who had left him stranded and alone for all those years. People looked at him weirdly whenever he left his house anyways.  
But Emmet was adamant on him getting social interaction, so they had come to a sort of truce-ish decision: Rex would send out posters for a dinky little meeting, and if nobody came he would just not interact with people anymore. Like, ever.  
Which had satisfied Rex because he was absolutely sure nobody else out there was a master breaker (except for Emmet, who 1.) refused to master break anymore , and 2.) who he'd barred from coming to the meeting out of pure spite). However, he was nervous anyways. When he agreed to do the meet up, he felt like Emmet had been hiding something that he didn't know yet. Rex didn't like not being included, especially from his own past brain. Future brain? Present brain? Time travel is hard.  
He squinted, trying to pry into the depths of his own mind. What did Emmet know that he didn't? And couldn't he have already known what Emmet knew, what- that- um, that Emmet- would he know what Emmet would know- know what - since they were/was/pastly the same person and- uh,- Rex was getting a headache thinking about this.  
He was interrupted from his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Wait. People actually came? I mean, okay? shit. Now he had to "interact with people" and be a "functioning member of society." He put his head in his hands and argued with himself for a solid minute before losing the argument and trudging up to the door.  
"--Batman."  
"'sup."  
Rex stared at the masked idiot in front of him as his brain strained to process the information. "you're a master breaker?"  
"uh. no, I heard that there would be. A salad bar out. And I was in the mood for salad."  
"you're an actual billionaire. get your own salad."  
"you don't know that."  
"you wrote like FIVE songs about how rich you are."  
". okay . maybe I want freshly sourced acquaintance salad. you don't know my life."  
the two held a staring contest for the next few seconds before a third voice piped up from outside.  
"I goooot CASSEROLES!"  
Benny shoved past Batman and Rex, walking into the house and over to the table with a giant, goofy grin plastered to his face.  
he got out plates and started to dish out portions of the casserole, which would have been edible if not for the numerous star stickers applied to random bits of food.  
Rex breathed in, trying not to combust from pure anger as Batman sidled by him and started squinting at the salad bar. "whyyyyy......" he started, losing his own train of thought halfway through and trailing off. "are you a master breaker, Benny?" he asked, mustering up some decency and sitting down at the table.  
Benny dished out some casserole and put it on Rex's plate. "eeeyup!" he said, mouth full of food and star stickers.  
"--wait, really?"  
"mmhm! guess I was just born with it!"  
"born with it? I don't think master breaking is something you're born with."  
"iunno! one day I just did it!"   
from behind them, batman grumbled and glared at Rex. "your salad bar doesn't have any olives. I need olives."  
"you're not getting olives." Rex barked back, trying to focus on the person in front of him. He didn't actually expect to find another master breaker.  
he opened his mouth to ask another question, before realizing Benny was texting on his phone like a madman.  
"uh, benny? who ya textin there, buddy?"  
"google."  
".....you have a direct message with google?"  
"yeah i'm texting google but they won't respond, I just want to learn how to make potato salad."  
"can I see?"  
Benny handed Rex his phone. plastered on the screen was his messages with someone named 'Bad cop/ Scribble cop' with a bunch of star and space emojis after it. the messages went like this:

Benny: how to make potato salad  
BC/SC: oh my god  
Benny: potato sald;dad recippy  
BC/SC: Benny this isn't google  
Benny: potato salid  
BC/SC: benny i swear to god

Rex looked over at Benny worriedly. "Benny, this is a direct message history between you and Bad Cop."  
"no I'm pretty sure it's google !" Benny said, smiling as he took back his phone from Rex.  
Rex considered for a minute that the only person with abilities similar to his was this weird little man who had applied stickers to the food he had served, and squinted.  
I mean, he wasn't one to judge at all anyways, since he himself had a brain cell count of 2, maybe 3 at his best moments.  
But, the message that reached his brain was : There Is Someone Like You.  
and at that,  
he smiled.


End file.
